


The Orange Lightning - The Ascension of Namikaze

by El Arquero del Cielo (Dan70guerrero)



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28492284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dan70guerrero/pseuds/El%20Arquero%20del%20Cielo
Summary: Naruto's alternate universe in which you will learn techniques that will earn him the nickname of the Orange Lightning.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [El Relampago Naranja- La Ascención de Namikaze](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28421016) by [El Arquero del Cielo (Dan70guerrero)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dan70guerrero/pseuds/El%20Arquero%20del%20Cielo). 



It was the early morning of October 10, when suddenly in the center of Konoha village the murderous intention began to be felt like no other, it was the demon known as Kyubi, this began to cause great devastation throughout the village and all the shinobis that were in the village reacted and began to fight the ferocious beast, with the hope that the Fourth Hokage would arrive soon and save them all.  
Meanwhile at the Namikaze residence, a kage bunshin was writing several messages, for the Third Hokage, Jiraya, Hyuga Hiashi and for Hatake Kakashi where he was giving them directions on how to proceed with the newborn Naruto Namikaze.   
When he finished writing the messages the clone took Kushina and baby Naruto and with the hiraishin no jutsu he took them to where the Room was and dissipated transferring the memories to his creator.  
In the center of the village Hiruzen Sarutobi used his invocation and with it he tried to take the Nine Tails out of the village, just when he was about to throw another bijudama, a giant toad fell from the sky and standing on it was seen the Fourth Hokage, who having the Bijuu subdued used the hiraishin no jutsu and took the Kyubi to the outskirts of the village and created a barrier with which he prevented anyone from approaching.  
\- I don't have enough chakra left to stop the fox - said a very agitated Minato  
\- I will do it - Kushina who used what little chakra he had left to create some chakra chains with which he immobilized the Kyubi.   
Little Naruto began to cry and Kushina tried to calm him down with such sweet words as only a mother can give her child.  
\- Minato, I will contain the Kyubi again and take him with me to death because I have no chakra left, take care of our son -   
\- Kushina you don't have to die, besides even if I could live I am nobody without you. So I will seal the half of the Kyubi in Naruto with the 8 trigram seal and take the other half with the shiki fuji, it is my duty as your father and as Hokage -  
Before Kushina could protest Minato made the seal of the fujin shiki and summoned a ritual stone where he placed his son, invoked a toad, handed him the key to the seal and asked him to take it to his Jiraya sensei.   
When the sealing was over, both parents dedicated their last words to their beloved son, at which time the third hokage appeared and took the baby.  
\- Sandaime... take care of my son... his name is... Na... Namikaze... Naruto - said with his last breath a dying Kushina.  
A few hours later in a room both the civil council and the shinobi met with the third hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi to decide how to proceed with the attack they suffered that night and how they would deal with the only son and heir of the fourth hokage.  
\- As you all know last night Konoha suffered the devastating attack of the Kyubi and our beloved hokage room sacrificed itself to stop the demon - Hiruzen told everyone in the room.   
\- Since the room did not name its successor and there is no one else with the ability and experience to take over, I will resume the position until the new generation is ready to protect Konoha," Hiruzen said in a voice that reflected fatigue. Everyone present nodded without protest.  
\- We'll go on to figure out how we're going to rebuild the villa -  
\- Hokage-sama, may I have a word? - This is Hiashi Hyuga, leader of the Hyuga clan and friend of the late fourth hokage.  
\- Go ahead Hiashi, say what you think -  
\- I would respectfully like to know how you plan to act with respect to Minato's son -  
\- I see you recognized him, Hiashi -  
\- As you know Hokage-sama Minato was my best friend, it would be an honor for me and the Hyuga clan to raise the son of the Yondaime - he said with great determination in his voice.  
\- I'm glad there are those who want to take Naruto in, but I'll tell you the same thing I told those other two people, Naruto will be in my care until his grandmother comes to take care of him -  
\- Sandaime, if it's not too much trouble, who is the child's grandmother? As far as Kushina lost his family in Uzushiogakure and Minato had no known family or at least never met any - asked Shikaku Nara, head of the Nara clan.  
\- That will be revealed in due course," replied the Sandaime.  
\- Since we are talking about the child it is my duty to tell you that the little one is the new jinchuriki of the Nine Tails, but I will also make it clear that I will create a law by which this information will be classified as a S-rank secret and I forbid this information to be disclosed under penalty of death -  
Several members of the civilian council rose from their seats in protest.  
\- Hokage-sama this is crazy, we should not finish what I leave the room incomplete -  
\- I would like to remind everyone present that the child is not only under my protection but is also the only son of the Yondaime and his last wish was that the people would see Naruto as the hero who saved us from the Kyubi - he responded with a very authoritative tone of voice.  
\- We are completely sure that also within the shinobi council there are those who believe that the child should be eliminated for the good of the village - A member of the civil council, a very important merchant, rose.  
\- As I made it clear the boy is counting on the protection and friendship of the Hyuga clan - Hiashi responded quickly.  
\- I think I speak for all three, so the Nara, Yamanaka and Akimichi clans also offer their friendship and protection to the son of the Fourth," said Shikaku Nara.  
\- That's right - the other members of the Ino-Shika-Cho answered.  
\- Come on Uchiha-San you must think that the boy can become a great threat -  
Fugaku Uchiha with his usual serious expression stood up to speak and surprised the rest with his words.  
\- I agree that the boy should be treated, but I have a debt to settle with Minato and I will pay it with your son's life -  
With this it became clear that the civil council would not have the support of the clans, and they only waited for a man who had enough influence to change that scenario.  
Danzou Shimura "The old war hawk" Root leader and advisor to the Hokage became the last hope of the civilian council to get rid of the kyubi-boy, until he took the floor.  
\- In spite of all your opinions, I believe that we should use the boy for which the jinchurikis were created as a powerful weapon, but he must be given the proper education so that he is loyal to Konoha," said Danzou as he looked at the boy in the room with his only visible eye with ambition.  
\- Enough! No one is going to harm or use this child as a weapon, he is a human being with emotions and feelings, to calm the fear of the civil council I promise myself that I will have him watched by capable and reliable shinobis, moreover when the time comes I will train him myself and turn him into a ninja loyal to the village, loyal enough to one day take Hokage's place - said Hiruzen as he quickly got up from his seat to impose order.  
\- If no one has anything to add let's get back to the subject of reconstruction - I finish saying the Hokage as he looked into the eyes of everyone in the council room.

A little later Hiruzen was in his office with Jiraya talking about how he would proceed next.  
\- You need to find her as fast as you can, I know it won't be soon, but it's time for me to go back to Konoha -   
\- I know you said I can't take care of the child because of my travels, but will you at least allow me to write letters or send him a gift? After all, he is like my grandson," said Jiraya.   
\- Of course the little one would benefit from knowing that he has someone, just don't send him anything perverse - I'll redial the Hokage.  
\- But getting back to the important thing, I hope you will be able to locate it soon and don't worry about it, I will assign Kakashi to watch it -   
Before Jiraya left, an Anbu appeared at the door who quickly bowed to the Hokage and asked for permission to speak which was granted.  
\- Hokage-sama, we have already returned from the house in the Room, but as soon as we left we were not able to go back in, it seems that it has some kind of seal that keeps it closed - explained the Anbu.  
\- Well hand over what you found and you can leave - the Anbu gave you a storage roll and left.  
When the Anbu left his office Hiruzen took the storage roll that was given to him and opened it revealing that it contained several letters addressed to different people, opened the one addressed to him and started reading it.  
"Third Lord by the time I read this I will be dead, I regret that due to my death I will probably have to leave your retreat, but I must do my duty as the Hokage, I charge you to take care of my son, please guide him and do not allow my sensei to corrupt him. Everything that Kushina and I have must be given to our son, if you are wondering why my home has been sealed, just know that only a Namikaze can break the seal. I know that he will be able to get the rest of the letters to their recipients. Protect the village as you have done all your life.  
Hiruzen ordered an Anbu to bring Hyuga Hiashi and Hatake Kakashi, who arrived a few minutes later surprised that they were called so suddenly after the previous meeting.  
\- I sent for you because when I sent Anbu to check the residence of the Room, letters were found addressed to you 3, we don't know the content of them, but I need to know their content in case it has to do with Naruto and the Nine Tails. - I explain the Third.  
The three men read the letter that Minato left them and when they had finished the Hokage he asked them to explain what was relevant or related to Naruto and the Nine Tails.  
\- Minato only explains to me how I should use the key of the seal he put on Naruto and asks me to take care of him as I did with him or else Kushina would come back from the dead to beat me up," Jiraya said with a small laugh.  
\- My sensei asks me to keep an eye on Naruto so he doesn't get into too much trouble and asks me to be his Jounin-sensei when he becomes Genin - I quickly explain the masked Hatake.  
Hiashi was the most serious of all with a slight blush on his face he cleared his throat and to the surprise of those present he began to stutter.  
\- etto... -  
\- Come on Hiashi let go - Hiruzen and Jiraya urged.  
\- Minato accepted the compromise proposal between her son Namikaze Naruto and my unborn daughter Hyuga Hinata -   
\- Well, well, it seems that my grandson is only a few hours old and already has a girlfriend," said Jiraya in a mischievous tone as he watched Naruto, who smiled a little at that second.  
\- Hokage-sama now that Naruto is my almost son-in-law, I think he will allow me to take him in and raise him within the Hyuga clan? - I ask very formally Hiashi.  
\- Sorry Hiashi my decision remains the same -  
After this Hiruzen fired Kakashi and Hiashi to stay and talk with Jiraya about the mission he was giving him before they were interrupted by the Anbu.  
\- Sensei I think you should change the child's name from Namikaze to Uzumaki after all Minato made many enemies and any of them would give anything to get their hands on his son - I mention Jiraya.  
\- Don't worry Jiraya the child's name will be changed, but not to Uzumaki but to his grandmother's, after all many knew that Kushina and Minato were a couple and it wouldn't be long before they put the pieces together with respect to Naruto - answered the Hokage while smoking his pipe.  
\- I will leave in the morning and do my best to bring her back - Jiraya said goodbye to his Sensei and his godson before leaving the office and preparing for his mission.


	2. Chapter 2 Neechan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter the lady of the snakes.

It has been more than 3 years since the Kyubi incident, Konoha village has mostly been rebuilt and things seem to be back to normal under the eyes of the Third Hokage. But despite all of Hiruzen's efforts, several members of the civil council spread the news about who the new Jinchuriki was, those responsible were quickly arrested and while in prison awaiting trial were mysteriously and brutally murdered.   
Because most of the villagers now despised and looked down on little Naruto, the third Hokage set to work and improved the team that watched Naruto was no longer just a genin team that looked after him publicly and an Anbu in the shadows, since the contained anger of the civilians and some shinobis was unleashed, Because of this, the genin who took care of the blond infant was always rotated, plus he had Kakashi protecting the child 24 hours a day, and when the white-faced ninja had to be away to fulfill his duties as Captain Anbu, he was assigned to Tenzō (the only user of the Mokuton) to keep an eye on him and in case the Kyubi took control of Naruto, to be able to control him.  
One particular day both Tenzō and Kakashi had to perform a long mission outside the village so Hiruzen was thinking about who he should assign to take care of Naruto, he needed someone capable of suppressing the Nine Tails if the case arose, but apart from Tenzō and Kakashi, only the Uchiha could, but he did not trust them. As he could not think of a solution he went to the boy's apartment to see him personally as he did every time he had time, just as he opened the door of the apartment he could notice the small figure of little Naruto sitting with his head bowed and some tears falling from his blue eyes.  
\- I see you've been crying, tell me has someone attacked you again? - I ask in a somewhat dry voice the Hokage.  
The boy raised his head and denied with it, saw how the old man gave a sigh and came closer to be by his side and pat him on the head trying to comfort him, when he felt confident Naruto spoke and asked the Sandaime a question.  
\- Why don't I have a mommy and daddy like the other kids? - Naruto asked with a look that reflected the sadness and loneliness that tormented him so much.  
\- I've already told you that they were heroes who protected the village as was their duty -   
\- But who they were, because I don't have a last name, they... they loved me - The boy threw the questions that caught the man off guard.  
\- You must know that they loved you so they gave their lives to protect you and the village. Right now I can't tell you their names, but I promise that when the time comes, you will be told all about them. If you have a last name, I will tell you what it is, but you must keep it a secret - the old man replied.  
After this the Hokage returned to his office to face his mortal enemy, paperwork. 

Naruto, in spite of being sad, left his apartment and began to walk aimlessly through the village, until he met some older boys who, just seeing him, decided to bother him and took the purse where he was carrying the last of the money that the Sandaime gave him month after month. The thugs took the money out and began to break it and throw it away while one of them had Naruto immobilized; when they had tired of bothering that boy, they broke his wallet and threw Naruto to the ground. Although Naruto believed that it couldn't get any worse, it seemed that the world decided to put that to the test and it started to rain.   
Naruto, although his body was hurting, ran trying to get out of the rain, while his stomach was running he began to roar loudly because of the hunger he felt, but having lost his money the boy wandered the streets looking for something to whet his appetite. When a man of medium height and dark complexion called him from a food stand, the little boy was afraid that the same thing would happen as with the rest of the villagers and tried to run away, but he heard a kind voice and approached carefully.  
\- Hello little one, are you hungry? Would you like a bowl of ramen? - Said the man as he put a big bowl of ramen in front of the boy.  
The hungry child, as he was, began to devour him immediately with a smile that would make even the coldest person happy. Just at that moment, a civilian who belonged to the council arrived at the place, when he saw Naruto wrinkle his face and asked Teuchi why he was letting that demon in.  
\- I only see a hungry child, not a demon, and it's the least I can do for him, after all his father saved us all - Teuchi answered by surprising the man.

In the office of the Hokage, Hiruzen was busy with the paperwork when without warning a Kunoichi with purple hair and excellent figure entered the office.  
\- Give me a mission and it better not be one of those simple tasks for the geniuses -  
Hiruzen took a puff on his pipe, while thinking about how to get rid of the Kunoichi, when a somewhat gloomy idea came to his mind, but one that would teach Anko a lesson and solve the problem with Naruto.  
\- Well since you insist I will give you a B-rated mission, I need you to be the bodyguard of a very important person for me and for the village -   
\- How long will the mission last? —  
\- Just one week, until your security team can return -  
\- Well I take it, where will I find it? —   
The Hokage took her to Naruto's apartment and Anko went there without expecting to find a little boy.  
\- Naruto, are you home? - asked the Hokage when the little one appeared running.  
\- Naruto this is Anko, she will take care of you for a week - said Hiruzen with a triumphant smile.  
\- What?! I have to take care of that dwarf, it was supposed to be a bodyguard mission -   
\- You are you must watch out for the dangers of the world -  
\- I am a tokubetsu jounin not a nanny -   
\- I am not a baby! —  
\- Shut up, you brat! —  
\- Shut me up, ugly! —  
\- What'd you call me, shorty! —  
\- Witch! —   
Although he enjoyed watching a Jounin argue with that boy, Hiruzen knew he didn't have much time for this, so he took Anko outside.  
\- Anko, when you promoted Jounin did you read the report on the Kyubi that we gave you? - asked the Sandaime.  
\- If the container is a child with mustache marks on his face and blond hair... -  
\- Now you understand why this is a B-rated mission -  
\- I understand Hokage-sama, I will protect that dwarf, even if I don't like it -  
The Hokage returned to his office and Anko went back to Naruto's apartment.  
Naruto was drinking milk directly from the box when Anko appeared and snatched the box from him and started drinking it.  
\- Hey I was taking that -  
\- Life is unfair, so get used to it, dwarf -  
Naruto started to pout, using his big blue eyes and his pretty face trying to make her give in, but she passed by and said.  
\- That'll work for me, but nice try, dwarf. —  
\- Old lady! —  
\- What did you say, I'm not even 20, you hear me, you little brat -  
\- Really, I thought you were forty -  
An angry Anko chased the boy around the apartment until he was captured and in revenge tied him to a chair.  
\- Well, sit tight for a while and I'll let you go in an hour or two -  
\- Let go of me, you ugly witch -  
\- You asked for it - Anko gagged the boy while giving him one of his sadistic smiles.  
\- Be thankful that I was ordered to protect you, otherwise I would have given you a long series of spankings, now be quiet and let Anko Neechan have some peace and quiet - Anko went to the couch and started to lounge. With Naruto doing his best to let go.  
It was already dark when Anko was still enjoying the tranquility, when she noticed that there was a great silence, she didn't even hear the noises of the boy trying to free himself, so alarmed she ran to where she had left him.  
\- Shit, that nothing has happened to him -  
When she found him, she was relieved to see that the little one had simply become tired while trying to escape and fell soundly asleep. Anko was moved by the beautiful baby face the child had, and without thinking, she untied him and carried him to her bed where, already tired, she also decided to sleep next to him.  
A few days later Anko was bored of being inside the apartment all the time, so she decided to take a walk with Naruto, but he refused to go.  
\- I don't want to go out, everyone is looking at me with hate for no reason - said the boy as he looked away to hide a few tears.  
Anko saw herself reflected in the child in a way that she still remembered how she was frowned upon for something that she could not control, just because she was a student of Orochimaru she was taken away by several civilians. So she thought she could share with Naruto one of her hobbies, jokes.  
\- Brat, you know what jokes are - asked Anko as he caught up with the child.  
\- No, what are they? —  
\- The best way for you to know them is to see a -  
They both went to get what they needed for their task, bought balloons and filled them with paint, went up to the roof of a store in the center of the village and started throwing them to every villager who passed by, until someone found out where the projectiles were being thrown from, so Anko took Naruto in his arms and they came down from the roof, but when they were about to leave they were seen by some of the people they had stained with paint.  
\- Let's split up, if you manage to escape you know where to find me and I'll let you choose what we'll eat today," said Anko before running away.  
Naruto, despite being very small, was surprisingly fast for his age and given his height it was not difficult for him to lose the villagers who were chasing him. When he was sure that he had lost them, he went to the meeting point agreed with Anko, who was surprised that the boy had managed to do so.  
\- I see you made it, dwarf, so where do you want to eat? —  
\- Ichiraku, the owner is good to me -  
When they arrived at the shop they took a seat and just when they were about to order their food...  
\- 2 Bowls of... -  
\- At last I find them - said the cold voice of the Sandaime.  
\- Hokage-sama - said Anko in terror.  
\- Jiisan -  
\- My office, now -  
-In the Hokabe's office-  
\- Anko, I asked you to take care of Naruto, not to teach him how to wreak havoc in the village, the villagers don't need any more reasons to look at the boy badly. I'll talk to you later. —  
\- Naruto, tell me why you did it? —  
\- At first I just wanted to know what the jokes were, but it felt good to have people notice me and especially to be accompanied by someone who doesn't hate me -  
\- You should know that this is not the kind of attention you should be looking for... -  
\- I just want them to look at me and talk to me like you -  
\- People treat me like this because I am the Hokage and I protect everyone. If you want that kind of respect you must work very hard not only to gain people's recognition but to be able to protect them -  
\- By the way, you got a letter from your grandfather, Iruka taught you to read, didn't he? - Hiruzen said as he offered her an envelope.  
\- Yes - Naruto took the envelope, opened it and began to read it.  
"Hello little one, I hope you are well, I can't tell you where I am in case the letter is intercepted. I'm sorry I missed another birthday of yours, but along with the letter I sent you a small gift I hope you like it. If everything goes as planned I will see you soon and I will bring you a big surprise".  
"With love, your grandfather"  
Hiruzen gave Naruto a green toad wallet that had some money in it. Naruto was very happy to see that there was another person in the world who loved him just because he existed, but he had a great doubt.  
\- Why is my grandfather not with me? —  
\- You see he is not your grandfather by blood, but he was like a father to your father, that is why he considers you as his grandson, and he is not here because he is serving the village, but he loves you and you are very important to him, I am sure that soon he will come and you will be able to know him. - The Hokage replied while smoking his pipe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, give me your opinion.


	3. Chapter 3: How is a prisoner released?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jiraya ends his search  
> Kumo tries to obtain the Byakugan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, sorry for not updating, however I don't think you are interested in my life. Here is the next chapter.

These last years had been hard for the sannin even though he wrote from time to time to his grandson he did not stop wondering how the little boy was, according to the last letters of his sensei, the civilians had somehow discovered the truth about the Kyubi, in his mind was wandering the idea of finishing his search and returning to Konoha to take care of the child, but his more perverted side told him that with a child in his arms he could not carry out his research, Sarutobi had also deduced that given Naruto's great physical resemblance to Minato and seeing him in the care of his teacher Jiraya or his pupil Kakashi, it would not be long before people would connect the dots and also discover the boy's ancestry, which even though it would perhaps appease the hatred of the villagers would put Naruto in more danger from the enemies his parents made in life. He quickly pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind, as he was about to reach the place where his contacts pointed out the last clue they had about the person he was looking for.  
The legendary Sannin Jiraya had just arrived in a town in the land of fire, and upon his arrival he began to investigate with the locals about a certain woman. As in all the towns he had visited before looking for her, most people were her creditors with whom he had to excuse himself so they wouldn't charge him, knowing she was still in town he went where he was most likely to find her and went to the casinos.  
While walking around the place he met a certain young black-haired kunoichi, so he approached her and called her by name.  
\- Long time no see, right, Shizune? —  
\- Jiraya-sama - said the young woman as she bowed slightly.  
\- Save the formalities and tell me where she is -  
\- Jiraya-sama What are you doing here? —  
\- I told you I need to talk to her -  
\- About what? —  
\- In short, I'm here to take you back to the village, take me with you and I'll tell you all the details -  
The kunoichi took them to a bar where her teacher was sitting at a table drinking sake, they both came and sat down, but Tsunade didn't even get upset and continued drinking, Jiraya took a glass and poured from the bottle while silently examining the state her old companion was in, even though it didn't surprise him that she was in bad shape if his heart was burdened by seeing her like that, he was still absorbed in his thoughts when he heard Tsunade's voice.  
\- So, what do you do here Jiraya? —  
\- I came here on sensei's orders, he wants you back in the village.   
\- Why would I want to come back? In Konoha there is nothing for me -  
\- Tsunade... -  
\- Everything I loved was taken from me by Konoha, my grandparents, my great-uncle, my parents, my little brother Nawaki, Dan - he spat out as his eyes began to crystallize.  
\- Tsun... -  
\- It is not enough to stop me from raising my son, I also take away my boy - his crystallized eyes broke and tears fell from them.  
\- YOU!!... you took my son's love away from me - I cry out pointing to Jiraya.  
\- Tsunade, calm down -  
\- My Lady, please calm down -  
\- Tsunade, it also hurts me that Minato sacrificed himself, he was like a son to me, but he did his duty as Hokage, as well as his wife as the shibobis that they were -  
\- But in Konoha if there is someone waiting for you and in need: your grandson -  
\- grandson? what grandson? - asked a confused Tsunade.  
\- Minato left a son - said Jiraya smiling.  
\- But all the news that came was that the Fourth had died along with his entire family," Shizune said.  
\- I can't take care of him Jiraya, everyone I love dies -  
\- See it as a debt, you didn't raise Minato it's time to pay that debt by taking care of the child -  
\- Before I answer you, tell me why you didn't take the child in? —  
\- Not only did I try, so did Minato and Hiashi Hyuga's student, but sensei stopped us and ordered me to find you so that you could do it -  
\- I will, but first I have to settle some issues here and in other towns -  
\- I know what you mean, I've met some of your creditors before, I could help you pay, but only if you agree to meet with me," he said in a mocking tone.  
\- Shut up you pervert, I'm glad sensei didn't let you take care of my grandson, you would have turned him into a pervert like you - Tsunade Regaño after sending him off in one fell swoop.

A few days later in Konoha  
Tonight Kakashi was watching on a rooftop near Naruto's apartment, when he noticed a figure approaching the window, he was about to intercept it, but he managed to recognize it was a certain purple-haired kunoichi it was already common to see it go to visit the boy when he was out of missions, Although to Kakashi's surprise tonight he stayed over with Naruto and unintentionally ended up seeing her in her underwear noticing the beautiful figure the woman had, she had beautifully shapely legs, a well-defined waist and quite considerable breasts, all this left the masked ninja gawking, making him fantasize about changing places with the child he was supposed to be taking care of.  
\- Well, well the serious and stoic Kakashi drooling over a girl -   
\- Tenzō How long have you been there? —  
\- Just enough to see you drooling, you let your guard down I could have killed you and you wouldn't have been able to react -  
\- Anyway, I've come to relieve you on your watch, the Hokage has called you -  
Kakashi went as fast as he could to the Hokage tower, on the way he could not get out of his mind that seductive image he had seen, not even in the books of icha icha Paradise that he liked to read so much could he find something like what he saw that night, when he arrived at the office he was still lost in his thoughts which was quickly noticed by Hiruzen.  
\- Something's wrong Kakashi you've always been quiet, but you usually listen to me -  
\- Anyway, as I was telling you, soon you won't have to watch Naruto all the time anymore -  
\- May I ask why Hogake-sama -  
\- I received news from Jiraya, apparently he finally found her and now they must be on their way to the village, Naruto will soon have the only relative he has left and she will take care of him -  
\- So you will return to your duties as captain of Anbu, but when the time comes we will assign you as jounin-sensei of the team where Naruto is placed -  
\- Well that's it, you can retire Kakashi -  
Hiruzen was left thinking as he smoked his pipe, one less problem off his shoulders, he would now have his head clear to deal with the diplomats who had come from Kumogakure to negotiate the treaty, yet he had a hunch that his skills as a leader would soon be put to the test.  
"Minato, Naruto will soon meet his grandmother and will not be alone anymore, as I think about it I remember I told the council that I would train him, so now that my students are flying I can make one of them take this damn hat, after all I am getting too old for this".  
A few days later...  
Naruto would walk around the village pretending not to notice the looks the villagers were giving him, it was maddening, even though Anko neechan used to visit him and even stayed to sleep with him, he still felt that horrible hole in his chest as if it was a tornado of darkness that took away all the light of your life and left you trapped in the cold and dark solitude.  
Although it was already night Naruto was still wandering around the village after all nobody was expecting him at home and Anko neechan was on a mission outside the village so he kept wandering around aimlessly, when suddenly I saw some suspicious figures on the roofs.  
A few minutes earlier at the Hyuga compound, Hiashi was with his brother Hizashi in his office talking about Kumo's ambassador, even though he felt something strange when he was near the man he behaved like a good host and gave him some comfortable cameras to spend the night, both Hyuga twins were debating about Neji, Hizashi's son.  
\- We must accept it brother, there is nothing we can do Neji will have to receive the seal, the elders of the clan are already angry with you for postponing it for so long -  
\- We cannot give up Hizashi, we can still prevent Neji-kun from being marked, I could not prevent you from being marked, but I swear I will save your son from that cruel fate -  
They could not continue their conversation because a scream made them run away to check that their families were safe. When they arrived at the alcove followed by other clan members who had been on guard that night, they found Hiashi's wife Hana on the floor injured and Neji apparently knocked out.  
\- What happened? Is Hinata safe? —  
\- Kumo's ambassador took Hinata, Neji and I tried to prevent it, but...  
\- All of you go and look for the bastard who took my daughter, we'll split up to take up more space - I quickly order Hiashi.  
Naruto saw a Ninja who didn't seem to be from Konoha and who was carrying a sack on his back from which you could hear someone crying and screaming for help, he didn't even know why, but when he realized he was trying to take the sack away from the man, but he was just a child and couldn't face an experienced ninja like that so he just sent it flying.  
\- Get lost, brat, I don't want to have to kill you -  
\- I won't let you leave," said Naruto, still clutching his abdomen in pain.  
Naruto ran back to the man, no matter how many times he tried, he knew he was no match for him, but Naruto would not give up, he would not go back on his word.  
\- Damn this dwarf is starting to annoy me and that asshole still doesn't show up, sorry kid, but I can't let you call attention to yourself - get ready to die -  
Just as he was about to be impaled by a kunai, a man with eyes as white as pearls appeared and kicked him away from Naruto and made him drop the sack. Hizashi prepared to continue fighting, but when he saw that child he could not help but feel nostalgia in front of him was the vivid image of the Fourth Hokage when he was just a child.  
\- Are you okay, kid? —  
\- I think so -  
\- Quickly untie the sack and get my niece out of there -   
Naruto untied the sack and from it came out a little girl with eyes like those of the man who had arrived, Hinata was a little dazed by the blow she had received, but when she opened her eyes she saw a beautiful child with blue eyes. Both children were engrossed in each other, when Hizashi and Kumo's shinobi started fighting again, even though he wanted to end it quickly he knew he couldn't use jutsus to draw attention to himself so he tried to beat the Hyuga with taijutsu.  
\- Hinata, get out of here! —   
When the children tried to leave, the foreign ninja managed to stop them with a shower of shurikens and Kunais, which did not hurt them but nailed them to the ground. Both men were exchanging blows with Hizashi clearly taking control, just as Hizashi had connected a blow that significantly damaged his opponent's chakra network and was about to connect a death blow, Hizashi felt his chest being pierced.  
\- It was about time, you idiot, I was almost killed, where were you? Forget it, bring the kids while I finish it off -  
\- Na...ru...to, pro...tege to lady Hinata - Hyuga Hizashi said as his last words.  
When Kumo's other shinobi grabbed them both, both boys tried to fight, but this less patient boy knocked out Hinata and threw Naruto to the ground.  
\- We just need the girl, so kill the boy -  
Naruto could not move, he felt terrified as if he were an ant in front of a dinosaur, when he saw the man's gloomy smile he knew this was his end, tears came out of his eyes and when he saw that he raised his hand to finish him off he closed his eyes, but a couple of seconds passed and he did not feel anything, he opened his eyes and noticed the man had been impaled by what looked like a tree root right where the heart is and his partner had one of his legs crossed by another root.  
Even though he was seriously injured, he did not intend to fail, but now what he wanted most was to kill that damned child. He did not care if he drew attention to himself by limping, he approached the child and with one blow he threw him, nailed a kunai to his abdomen and was about to kill him when he noticed someone approaching, Before he could move much an anbu appeared, even weakened he managed to connect a couple of blows and managed to remove his mask revealing that he had another one underneath, the anbu started to prepare a jutsu in his hand and probably finish it and to make things worse more shinobis from Konoha arrived to the place.  
Hiruzen together with Hiashi and some anus arrived at the place where the combat was taking place a few moments ago, there was already Kakashi who was preparing his Jutsu badge and finish off his enemy, but when he noticed the Hokage he stopped.  
\- Hinata, Hizashi, you bastard! I'm going to kill you - Hiashi was about to kill Kumo's ninja.  
\- Stop Hiashi! - he was quickly stopped by the Hokage.  
\- Anbus, quickly take the children to the hospital, also take the infiltrator, but I want a guard around him -   
Hiruzen also ordered the bodies of Hizashi and the other infiltrator to be moved for autopsies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, leave me your opinion.


	4. Chapter 4: I Have Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsunade and Jiraya arrive in Konoha.  
> Hiashi talks to Tsunade.

Naruto didn't know where he was, all he could see was what looked like a giant sewer with dirty water covering him up to the knees of his small body, although surprisingly there was no bad smell. As much as he looked all around him he couldn't even see where it started and where it ended. He only remembered that a man had stabbed him with a kunai in the abdomen and he lost consciousness, but strangely now he did not feel any pain, he wondered if this was the sensation of dying, he only regretted that he had not been able to help the man who had protected him and that pretty girl who was being kidnapped by those foreign shinobi. Remembering her, he felt a deep hole in his chest as he remembered the beautiful eyes that girl had, as he thought he would never see them again. When he was about to fall into that sadness, he heard a cold voice that made his skin crawl.  
\- Hey kid, react - Naruto turned from one side to the other quickly trying to find the source of the voice, without any result.  
\- Where are you, who are you, where am I, am I dead? - He let out all the doubts that afflicted him at that moment.  
\- Quiet, I don't have much time, so listen -  
\- I don't know what to call this place, call it a mental passage or whatever you want, I don't care and you don't care who I am... -.   
\- Where are you, am I dead? - Naruto interrupted the voice.  
\- I told you not to interrupt you brat! - —  
\- I'm inside you, you're alive thanks to me, that guy killed you and... -  
\- Thank you very much sir - ttebayo - Naruto said while bowing slightly.  
\- Unfortunately, although I have kept you alive for now, your chakra network is quite damaged, which has prevented me from using our link as intended -  
The voice also explained to Naruto that even if his chakra network was treated and healed, their connection would be closed as soon as the link was closed and that it would take a long time for it to re-establish naturally, so they would not be able to talk for a long period of time.  
\- Well boy, I'm about to lose my connection with you so we have to des... -  
\- Before you go, what's your name? - —  
\- I told you it's none of your business, midget.  
\- Please - Naruto made the same eyes he made with Anko neechan to get something.  
\- Are you always, so annoying brat, if I could I would crush you right now, but you're lucky I need you. Good luck to you, I'll see you again someday shorty -  
\- Of course - ttebayo - He said while enthusiastically raising his thumb.  
On the road to Konoha  
On the road leading to Konoha three figures could be seen advancing slowly, they were 2 of the 3 legendary sannin and a young dark-haired kunoichi. Despite their insistence to go faster, Tsunade gave her arm to twist with respect to the speed with which they traveled, even so, she managed or rather forced her companions to travel throughout the night, to make up for lost time.  
These days after she met Jiraya, Tsunade toured the towns and cities where she had creditors and with the help of her former teammate paid off her debts, since according to the laws of Konoha someone with debts could not take in a child until they were paid off.  
\- Come on, Tsunade, we have been traveling for several days without rest. Konoha and Naruto will still be there, even if we stop for a while. - Jiraya said with a tired face.  
\- NO! I'll only be calm until I hold my little Naru-chan in my arms -  
\- Naru-chan, you haven't even met the boy and you've already grown fond of him -  
\- I would have met him sooner if you hadn't been wasting your time with your perverted stuff and looking for me ever since you left Konoha! - —  
\- My fault, if you hadn't tried to hide I would have found you sooner, besides what nonsense is that about Naru-chan, I'm glad you didn't name Minato -.  
\- You make fun of me, but what kind of name is Minato? - —  
\- I already told you that Lady Mito made me name the boy and it was the first thing that came to my mind -  
\- Stop wasting time, we need to hurry up -  
\- Don't worry, sensei must be taking care of the child.  
\- If all the villagers, they know he's a jinchuriki, so I don't think sensei is doing an excellent job -  
\- Well, my mistake I meant to say sensei would keep you alive -  
\- Something better not happen to my grandson, or else Sarutobi-sensei will try my fists.  
In Konoha an uneasy Hiruzen sneezed.  
While both sannin continued arguing, Shizune was observing the scenery, she had left Konoha many years ago to become a student of the slug princess, but unfortunately all these years of training had caused her to not have a life of her own.   
Everything that had happened these days had been hard to believe, now she knew that Minato Namikaze "the Yellow Lightning" and Fourth Hokage was her cousin and even more important she had a little nephew who was waiting for them in Konoha, she was still absorbed in her thoughts, when she began to notice movement around her.  
Both Jiraya and Tsunade perceived the movement and prepared to fight, when suddenly from among the trees appeared a squadron of ANBU, who upon noticing who they were bowed with respect.  
\- Jiraya-sama, Lady Tsunade, it is a joy to meet you on the road - Spoke the one who seemed to be the leader of the squadron.  
\- We have been sent by Lord Hokage to look for you and bring you as quickly as possible to the Village.  
\- I don't think our arrival deserves an escort, has something happened? - Jiraya asked.  
\- There has been an incident with ninjas from Kumogakure, they tried to kidnap the heiress of the Hyuga clan, they attacked the wife and nephew of Hyuga Sama, they also killed his brother and also injured the jinchuriki of the kyubi - I tried to summarize the Anbu.  
The Anbu had not finished speaking when Tsunade shot off in the direction of Konoha.  
A while later at the Konoha Hospital  
Hiruzen was talking to Hiashi who was accompanied by his wife, rather trying to appease the normally calm man, he had enough trouble with the assassination and capture of the ambassadors sent by Kumo without having to make sure Hiashi didn't try to kill the shinobi they captured a few hours ago.  
\- Hiashi, you must calm down, I know you're angry, but... -  
\- Hokage-sama that man attacked my wife and my nephew, tried to kidnap my daughter and heiress, murdered my brother, not to mention that he left my best friend's son on the verge of death, I have many reasons to finish him off.  
They were unable to continue their conversation because they heard a woman shouting at the front desk.  
\- How come there is no one registered with the surname Namikaze?  
Sarutobi recognized that voice and went to his student before he destroyed the place, he could see Jiraya entering together with a young girl he did not recognize well.  
\- Tsuade-chan, please come with me," said Sarutobi as he grabbed her by the men and as he signaled Jiraya to follow him.  
He took them to where Hiashi had been talking a few seconds ago and had them sit down.  
\- Tell me how is my Naru-chan? - —  
\- He is stable, but his chakra network has been considerably damaged, so I sent for them because I think you are the only one who can help him now.  
\- Shizune, let's go! - Tsunade said going quickly to where Naruto was being held.  
\- Yes, my lady, with permission Hokage-sama - he said goodbye with a bow.

\- Sensei, tell me what exactly happened? - —  
\- It happens that Kumo sent ambassadors to negotiate a treaty, but they tried to kidnap my daughter, I don't know what Naruto was doing there, but it seems that he tried to save Hinata and when my brother arrived, Kumo's ninjas killed him and wounded Naruto - Hiashi interrupted while being hugged by his wife Hana.  
\- It happened as Hiashi said, now if you'll excuse me I have to go to the office and try to convince the Raikage not to unleash a war -.

Several hours passed in which Tsunade and Shizune treated Naruto's damaged chakra network, in that time little Hinata Hyuga woke up and quickly asked her parents to let her see the boy who had protected her.  
\- Now you can not daughter, he is being attended, but as soon as possible I will take you to see him - Hiashi answered.  
\- Father, what happened to Uncle Hizashi? - —  
\- Unfortunately he fell protecting you two," said Hiashi as he turned to hide a tear.  
A while later Tsunade and Shizune announced that they had largely repaired Naruto's chakra network, but that it would only eventually reestablish itself.  
Tsunade after finishing her grandson's treatment, took him in her arms and laid him on her breasts, causing Jiraya to look jealously at the little boy, wishing to change places with him.  
Naruto didn't know how much time had passed, or where he was, he just felt like he was lying on the most comfortable pair of pillows he had ever felt in his entire life. Not five minutes passed and the little boy began to open his eyes and was surprised at where he was. He could see a beautiful woman holding him maternally while all around him were people giving him tender looks.  
\- It's a dream, isn't it? - Naruto said, unaccustomed to receiving that kind of affection.  
\- No little one, this is real my dear Naru-chan," said Tsunade while hugging the boy tightly.  
At that moment a purple-haired kunoichi came running through the door followed by the Third Hokage.  
\- Where is my Ototo? - he said almost demanding.  
\- Anko-neechan! - the boy shouted joyfully, jumping into the young girl's arms.  
\- Calm down Anko, we are in the Hospital, don't make a fuss - The Hokage said.  
\- I couldn't be calm knowing that my Ototo is here - I could be calm.   
After Hiruzen introduced those present and told Naruto that Tsunade was his grandmother and from now on he would live with her, Anko left and Shizune was sent by Tsunade to what was the Senju mansion, to arrange everything to move there as quickly as possible. Just at that moment entered the room Hana Hyuga hand in hand with her daughter, who were going to see the wounded Naruto.  
\- It's that pretty girl, from last night - Naruto said making the little Hyuga blush forcing her to hide behind her mother.  
\- Hana, what a pleasure to see you, you come at an excellent time, you could keep Naruto company while I talk to my students.  
\- Of course, Lord Hokage, I would like to thank Naruto for protecting my daughter.  
Sarutobi took Tsunade and Jiraya to his office where, after taking a seat, he began to speak.  
\- From what I see the boy is just as flirtatious as Minato and as cheeky as Kushina - Jiraya said jokingly.  
\- Sarutobi-sensei you better give me a good reason why my grandson is treated like an outcast or you will force me to make you try my fists," said Tsunade with a murderous look that would frighten even the bravest.  
Hiruzen explained in detail everything that had happened since Naruto was born.  
\- So that's it -  
\- Tell me why Naruto does not bear the surname Namikaze. If the villagers knew that he was Minato's son, they would treat him like a prince.  
\- It's to protect him from the enemies his parents made in life, plus they only wanted him for his name not for what he really is -  
\- I actually had them come here to tell you that Naruto may have awakened a kekkei genkai: the Mokuton -  
\- Are you sure sensei, the only one who woke him up was the first Hokage - Jiraya said astonished.  
\- We are not sure, but it is a possibility after all he is a descendant of the First Hokage. When we got to where the Kumo ninjas were, we found one impaled by tree roots -  
A few days later...  
Naruto had been discharged from the Hospital and he and his grandmother had been invited by the Hyuga clan to a dinner as a thank you for protecting the clan's heiress.   
Hana Hyuga, took both her daughter and Naruto for a walk around the village and was surprised at how the little ones interacted, the usually shy Hinata seemed to gain courage when she was with the little blond, it wasn't long before she was called back to the compound, but seeing the children having fun she left them alone knowing that shortly Shizune would go to look for Naruto.  
\- Wow Shizune-neechan, it's taking a while and I'm hungry, do you want to go get a snack Hinata-chan? - asked the blond with a huge smile.  
\- Sure, I'd like to go for a cinnamon roll, Naruto-kun -  
They had barely left the bakery with a bag full of delicious cinnamon rolls, when they saw a group of shinobi passing by, wearing Kumo ninja bands, and upon recognizing them, Naruto quickly stepped in front of Hinata in a protective manner.  
\- They won't touch Hinata-chan again - Naruto shouted to the ninjas who seemed surprised by the boy's behavior.

That night after dinner, Hiashi and his wife took Tsunade to their office while the children played for a while.  
\- Well Hiashi, before you tell me what you brought me here for, tell me how Hizashi's son is handling this? - —  
\- Neji-kun is devastated, after all his father was all he had - Hana said with great sadness.  
\- All this did not hit hard, but it also gave me the chance to save Neji from the fate of the secondary branch, I managed to convince the clan elders not to mark him, as a reward for my brother's sacrifice -  
\- But getting back to what we came here for, I wanted to talk to you about my daughter's engagement to her grandson -  
\- What are you talking about Hiashi? - —  
\- You see Lady Tsunade, when Minato was alive, we always talked about that maybe one day our children would marry each other and before he died he left a letter where he accepted the engagement - Hiashi said while passing the letter to Tsunade.  
\- I'll just tell you that I'm not going to force my grandson to marry, so you can consider the engagement broken -  
\- But this was Minato's wish, the father's word to prevail -  
\- There is mention of Namikaze Naruto's engagement to Hyuga Hinata, my grandson is Senju Naruto. Don't misunderstand me Hiashi it's not that I don't want your daughter to get close to Naruto, but I don't plan to decide her life for him, if in the future they fall in love, be sure that I will be the first one to rejoice -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment.


	5. Chapter 5: I am Senju Naruto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the first day at the academy, Naruto meets Sasuke and his family.  
> Konoha's high command discusses the Uchihas problem.

It was early in the morning when Naruto woke up suddenly he had had that dream again in which he saw a red-haired boy of his age being treated as he was treated, as if he was suffering from a serious and contagious disease.   
However today would be his first day at the ninja academy, the first step to someday be worthy of the title of Hokage, despite feeling the weight of drowsiness on him, he got up and went to take a shower to receive what life would throw at him this day.  
After dressing in a pair of shorts, a green T-shirt with the Konoha symbol on the chest, his goggles and a mask with fox marks that someone sent him on his last birthday that he never left. He headed to the dining room for breakfast, when he saw Shizune who was cooking and greeted her.  
\- Good morning Shizune neechan -  
\- Good morning Naruto-Kun, ready for your first day at the Academy -  
\- Of course-ttebayo -  
Naruto began to eat the breakfast that Shizune had prepared for him when from the stairs his grandmother Tsunade came down, and with a big yawn she said good morning to both of them.  
\- Shizune we have a long day at the Hospital today, so I hope you slept well -  
\- Of course my lady -  
\- Naru-chan, remember that today you have to make a great impression at the academy after all you are the heir of the prestigious Senju clan -.  
\- Of course Obaasan -  
When he had finished breakfast Naruto took his backpack and left the Senju mansion, heading to the Hyuga complex, on the way he saw how all the civilians were preparing for the day and tried not to let him see the looks they were giving him, since his grandmother had returned and took care of him the villagers no longer showed so openly their hostility towards him. Naruto was thinking about the possible reasons for the villagers' change when he inadvertently arrived at the Hyuga compound.  
At the entrance were stationed a couple of guards, who watched everything with great care, Naruto went to one of them.  
\- Good morning, Senju-sama, to what do we owe your visit?  
\- I'm looking for Hinata-chan, today is our first day at the academy and I promised her that I would come and pick her up so we could go together -  
Less than 10 minutes later Hinata appeared at the entrance of the complex holding her mother Hana's hand, who was showing an advanced stage of pregnancy.  
\- Hinata-chan, ready to go - Said the blond with a big smile on his face.  
\- Well... Good morning Naruto-Kun - With his usual stuttering.  
\- Hello Hana Obasan, how are you doing today -  
Naruto-Kun, good morning. Well thank you for asking. Well hurry up or you'll be late -  
Already at the academy they were assigned with Umino Iruka as sensei, when they had settled in the classroom, each was asked to introduce themselves to the entire class so that they could get to know each other.  
There were all kinds of children some of whom caught Naruto's attention like the lazy Shikamaru Nara, who had to be awakened to be introduced very vaguely, a pink-haired girl from a civilian family named Sakura Haruno seemed incredibly pretty to the blond. But undoubtedly who most caught his attention was a black-haired boy of the Uchiha clan named Sasuke who upon being introduced Iruka sensei called him as the brother of Uchiha Itachi which made the boy lower his head.  
\- My... my name is Hyuga Hinata, it's a pleasure to meet you -  
After Hinata introduced herself, it was Naruto's turn and he gave a big smile and gathered air in his lungs and said.  
\- I am Senju Naruto and one day I will be Hokage-ttebayo -  
During lunch time Naruto together with Hinata tried to make friends among their classmates, they succeeded with Inuzuka Kiba who was just as rowdy as Naruto, they tried to integrate Aburame Shino, but the boy was extremely quiet, With Akimichi Chouji and Nara Shikamaru they managed to engage in conversation but Chouji only spent his time eating and Shikamaru was only interested in Shogi and watching the clouds, they had less success with Yamanaka Ino and Haruno Sakura who only talked about flowers and how cute Sasuke was.  
When they returned to the hall Iruka taught them a bit of village history and Naruto was amazed that Sasuke's clan and his own were the founders of Konoha. Soon after Iruka decided to do some practice fights and to Naruto's despair, he was finally matched against Sasuke.  
Both began measuring their opponent, when Sasuke in a bold move made a feint and managed to deceive Naruto and when he was about to connect an accurate hit, Naruto showing reflexes and amazing speed managed to barely dodge the attack of the black-haired. Surprising his teammates and although he did not show it to his sensei.  
At the time of departure most of the children were picked up by their parents or relatives, only Sasuke and Naruto were left, they began to talk about training and techniques they would like to try. When at that moment Itachi Uchiha arrived accompanied by his best friend Shisui.  
\- Niisan! - Said the black-haired man with a big smile.  
\- Sasuke it's time to go, who is your friend? - he said noticing the blond.  
\- I am Senju Naruto and one day I will be Hokage - Said almost shouting with a thumbs up the little blond.  
\- Well it looks like we have another aspiring Hokage here, don't we Itachi? - Shisui said mockingly as he poked his friend with his elbow.   
\- Where is Kassan, he said she was coming," asked the younger Uchiha while raising an eyebrow.  
\- There was a clan meeting and he sent me to find you," Itachi replied.  
\- Hey Naruto, since no one is coming for you do you want to come with us? - —  
\- Sasuke, I'll just take you home, Shisui and I have some training to do -  
\- Can we see, Niisan? - —  
\- I'm sorry Sasuke, it will be... - He prepared to make his gesture of tapping his fingers on his brother's forehead, when Shisui interrupted him.  
\- Come on Itachi, after all they are already in the process of becoming ninjas, they could use a little demonstration, plus if you agree I'll buy the dango -  
\- I don't think that's a good idea..." said a doubtful Itachi.  
Sigh - Well, I'll have to play my best card, if we take them with us, the next time you're flirting with my cousin Izumi, I'll turn a blind eye - He said with a wink making Itachi blush.  
In the end Itachi gave in and the four of them went to a training camp near the Uchiha district, where Itachi and Shisui gave a spectacular demonstration of the power of a shinobi. As they were about to conclude their meeting, they began to talk quietly about the problem of the coup d'état their clan was planning.   
The conversation of the two young people caught the attention of the younger ones, who, like any child, were curious and decided to ask.  
\- Niisan, what are you talking about -  
Shisui winked at his friend and bent down to hug both children by the neck.  
\- The usual Sasuke-Kun, your brother doesn't want to admit that I'm the strongest, right I'm right, Naruto-Kun -  
\- No my Niisan is the strongest -  
\- You're kidding - it's clear that Shisui was better.  
Both children began to argue, clashing their foreheads, making the older ones laugh. When Mikoto Uchiha appeared, who was looking for her children for dinner. She was surprised to see them in the company of someone very particular and in a whisper said "Minato".  
\- Kassan, this is my new friend... - Introduced the youngest of his sons.  
\- I am Senju Naruto and one day I will be Hokage-ttebayo -  
"He's the spitting image of Minato, but he's just as outrageous as Kushina, he even has a twitch like her" Mikoto thought with a smile.  
\- A pleasure Naruto-Kun, I am Uchiha Mikoto one of the three deadly beauties of Konoha - Mikoto replied with a smile.  
\- Sasuke, why don't you invite your charming friend to have dinner with us, you also join us if you want Shisui -  
Both Naruto and Shisui accepted the offer and decided to accompany them.  
\- You'll see Naruto, my Kassan makes the best tomato soup in the world," said the youngest Uchiha happily.  
As they dined Mikoto tried to get to know her son's new friend, while trying not to say anything about knowing Naruto's parents.  
\- You know maybe you and Sasuke are more than just friends, I remember after the Kyubi attack, when I was in tents I breastfed a little blond baby, most likely it was you Naruto -.  
\- What would that make us? - the children asked at the same time.  
\- They would be milk brothers," said Shisui.  
At that moment Fugaku Uchiha appeared, who quickly noticed the miniature clone of the Fourth Hokage.  
\- I see we have guests tonight - He said with his usual serious expression.  
\- You should bring your new friend here more often Sasuke - This comment caused Itachi and Shisui to cross their eyes imagining what the Uchiha leader was planning.  
When they had finished dinner, Itachi and Shisui accompanied Naruto as they were close by on their way to resume their shinobi duties.  
After both young Uchihas left with Naruto and Sasuke was sent to sleep Fugaku and Mikoto were left talking.  
\- You know seeing Sasuke and Naruto, I keep reminding me of you and Minato at their age -  
\- Minato was quiet this child is very outrageous, he is more like ... -  
\- to Kushina, don't forget that I'm one of the 3 Deadly Beauties -  
A few nights later in the Hokage's office  
Hiruzen was arguing with his former student, trying to convince her to accept the position of Hokage, so that he could return to his retirement.  
\- No way sensei, you know how I feel about the Hokages -  
\- If not for this tired old man, do it for the village your grandfather founded.   
\- This village has taken too much from me -  
\- Then do it for your grandson, for Naruto -  
\- Leave my Naru-chan out of this! - Tsunade shouted as she pounded on the desk.  
\- Tsunade, soon there are going to be great events and it will be necessary to have new blood taking care of Konoha.  
\- Big Changes what do you mean? - —  
They were unable to continue their discussion because through the door came Hiruzen's former teammates accompanied by Danzou.  
\- Sarutobi, it's time - Danzou said coldly, as he fixed his gaze on Tsunade.  
\- Tsunade, we'll discuss this another time, now I have things to solve -  
Tsunade left and the top brass along with the Hokage gathered in a secluded room to deal with the Uchihas' problem.  
\- Well the latest attempts to dialogue with the Uchiha clan have failed miserably, which leaves us in a serious situation -  
At that moment Itachi and Shishui, his spies within the clan, appeared.  
\- Well say what is the situation within your clan - Danzou ordered.  
\- It appears that the clan's top commanders are about to convince the more peaceful sectors to support the coup.  
\- We should try to enter into new negotiations with the Uchiha clan -  
\- Sarutobi I believe that the only way out of all this is to eradicate the Uchiha clan.  
\- No Danzou, as a faithful believer in the Will of Fire I think that dialogue is what can truly lead to peace.  
\- The Uchihas have already started to move their pieces, be seen the Kyubi boy frequenting the Uchiha district, specifically the house of the clan leader -  
\- Maybe you're right, Danzou," said Hiruzen which brought a smile to the Root leader's face.  
\- Lord Hokage, I think I have another alternative," Shisui said quickly, fearing where it was all heading.  
\- Say it, any solution is welcome -  
\- Some time ago I awakened the Mangekyou Sharingan and with it I acquired Kotoamatsukami, a Genjustsu able to control people without them being aware of it, with it I could stop the clan -  
\- That would only delay the strike, sooner or later the Uchihas would turn against Konoha again, isn't it safer to eradicate the problem now that we have the chance -.  
Homura and Koharu showed their support for Danzou and it seemed that the fate of the Uchiha clan had been sealed, but Hiruzen spoke in favor of the Uchihas and managed to buy Itachi and Shisui a month, during which he would engage in new talks with the clan's high command, but they should study how they could end the clan in case these negotiations failed.

Thanks for reading it, please comment if you are liking the story.  
It is better to receive bad news than no news at all.


End file.
